Red Star States
"It's amazing the Red Star has remained isolated for so long. Can you imagine? Centuries with barely any contact with the outside world..." - Dr. Josef Yularen The United Peoples of the Red Star, commonly referred to as just The Red Star States or The Red Star is a sovereign nation found on the planet of Jeralis. It is one of the most isolated countries in the world, having had their borders closed for centuries. They are not a part of any coalition. Society and Government The Red Star's government is headed by a single leader who is then backed by a number of ministers who assist said leader in leading the mighty Red Star forward in it's endeavors. The designated leader is referred to as a Premier. Premiers serve until death and Minister's serve as long as their Premier allows it. Their society is a harsh one where the weak get what they deserve and the strong are rewarded. A sign of a weak chain in the link that is the States is one that must be conditioned to be strong. As a life of labor is generally used to condition the weak, many turn to the military to prove that they are above conditioning. The result is a military that triumphs even the Union in terms of scale. In terms of technology, they are vastly different than any other nation on the world of Jeralis. So much so that venturing into their land would seem as if you had journeyed onto another planet. Their technology, however strange it may be, has left a scar on the Red Star's land. Much of the grass plains that once spanned miles have been reduced to muddy fields. Military Their military is also irregular when compared to any other modern military on Jeralis. One such example would be the scale of their battle ships, which are absolutely massive; in fact, they're so big that they have rail systems to get supplies or individuals from one place to another. The number of rails fixed onto their ships along with the number they have on ground has allowed for some units and divisions to specialize simply fighting on and off rails. Soldiers that skate across rails are known as "Rail-Riders". Now this is not to say that they do not have Arks of their own: they do. However, they are only models made from their homeland, much unlike the models other Ark pilots use. Speaking of Ark Pilots, they aren't even referred to as such in the States. Instead they are referred to as "Zeroes" 'and are called such because they do not leave survivors (Zero survivors). The process to become a Zero in the States is a difficult one, but whether or not it's harder than their more open neighbors is up for debate. A modern Red Zero must be a skilled Rail-Rider and classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector ''before their induction into the Zero program. Here is a list of their military branches and some significant units/divisions/regiments etc. * '''The Red Fleet - The navy of the states. They have some of the biggest and hardest hitting ships in the world, but pay for it with speed. ** The Starlight Falcons - Elite Rail-Rider boarding team. Like most skilled Rail-Riders, they can continue skating even off the rails. ** The Zero Initiative - The Ark Pilot or Zero program of the Red Star States * 'The Army of the People '- The army of the Red Star States. Many of it's soldiers are fanatical and loyal to the very end. ** 'The 12th Mobilized Rail Squadron '- A mobile assault unit completely dedicated to fighting on and off the rails. Trivia * A Zero's Ark would be capable of Rail-Riding as well. * The Red Star States previously had issues with the Federation, but tensions between the two seem to have cooled for now. * It is rumored many of the terrorists causing trouble in the Federation are indeed from the States. * The Red Star States is currently being asked by the Union to join the war against Drunia.